C a u s e & E f f e c t
by Ninny-na
Summary: - "Captain, as much as we'd love to hear about your gay love for Spock, you should really stop because you're only digging yourself a deeper hole." / 40 Sentences for Spirk


**DNO.**

**Warnings: Swearing, and slash (Spirk-Spork) Don't like? Buh bye. :D **

**Heart.**

Kirk was slightly annoyed at the fact Spock's heart wasn't in his chest as it made falling asleep to 'the sound of it's beat' rather difficult.

**Stone**

Bones often grumbled about how the Captain could love a 'stone cold man' like Spock, and when he did he usually got glares from Kirk, who was said Captain, Uhura, who was in an earlier relationship with the Commander, and Chekov, who said the Doctor shouldn't question other people's love.

**Cold**

Kirk hated colds when he was a child because they meant staying in bed and being force fed disgusting medicine, but after finding out that being sick meant 'logical' cuddle time with Spock, he was quite happy whenever Bones diagnosed him with any type of flu.

**Hole**

"Captain, as much as we'd love to hear about your gay love for Spock, you should really stop because you're only digging yourself a deeper hole."

**Cut**

Kirk was strangely fascinated with the green blood speckling on his First Officer's lipsdue to a bar fight, but would come back to that later, after he properly _congratulated _said Officer for such an amazing performance.

**Queue**

Spock couldn't help but be slightly amused at the line that had formed of people waiting to speak with the captain after one of their random 'meetings'.

**Turn**

"My apologies Captain, but I find it illogical for me to turn around just because you're changing as I have seen you naked many times before."

**Apathy**

"God dammit Kirk, if you wanna go talk about that green blooded hobgoblin of yours, go find Uhura or someone and leave me alone!"

**Innocence**

The whole crew stared in undisguised shock at the young Chekov's question of, "So, Kepton, are you and Spock fucking yet?"

**Stay**

The feeling of euphoria at Spock's agreement of being Kirk First Officer was only topped when the Vulcan agreed to marriage two years later.

**Drunk**

While humans got drunk off things such as beer and whiskey, Vulcan's became intoxicated off chocolate, something Jim found oddly kinky.

**Attitude**

Jim ignored the cold shoulder that Uhura was giving him cause, hey, he'd act the same way if someone stole a gorgeous Vulcan from him as well.

**Rational**

Spock prided himself on being logical and rational, even if his love for the youngest captain in Starfleet was anything but.

**Possible**

McCoy didn't think it was possible for his mind to become anymore scarred; then he walked in on Jim and his damn hobgoblin who was going through _Pon Farr. _

**Temperature**

Vulcan's body temperate were naturally higher than that of human's, something Kirk was extremely grateful for when they became stranded on Delta Vega (again).

**Goodbye.**

It was an unspoken rule that you were never to say "goodbye" on the _Enterprise _after an extremely long lecture that Kirk gave his First Officer who said it to him before beaming down to an unknown planet.

**Hero**

George Kirk was James Kirk's inspiration and hero, though Spock came in as a close second.

**Point**

"Spock, please tell your pants it's rude to point."

**Try**

To his Captain's sigh of, "why do I try?" Sulu could only reply, trying to give some comfort, "Because you love him."

**Dinner**

Uhura was rather(_extremely_) annoyed at the fact it took till Kirk's retirement dinner for him to confess his relationship with Spock, **honestly**, did he really think the rest of the crew hadn't figured it out?

**Scar**

Bones made a mental note to never ask about any scar that Kirk had recently gained, the dark green tint on Spock's face told him all he needed to know.

**Perfect**

"Perfection is overrated," was Spock's reply to Kirk's claim that he could, 'never be perfect'.

**Solution**

Sulu nearly chocked to death after Chekov's solution as to how to get rid of the sexual tension plaguing the 'Kepton' and his First Officer, which included, but was not limited to: chocolate, vodka, and handcuffs.

**Science**

"Dammit Jim, I'm a Scientist, not a Doctor!"

**Proud**

"I don't care if you're getting married to a half-Vulcan male, I'm still so god damn proud of you, and nothing would ever change that."

**Pretend**

Pretending he didn't care for Spock made it so much easier for the Captain when he would noticed the looks and subtle touches his First Officer and Lieutenant Uhura often shared.

**Late**

"You were late for our _wedding _Jim, with your tux destroyed and covered in blood, so right now, I'm not sure if I want to kiss you, hug you, or punch you in the face."

**Forever**

If it was with any one else, Kirk would have found 'forever' to be too long, but with Spock, eternity didn't seem long enough.

**Defend**

All it took was one brief fight between Spock and a random ensign (that lasted about a minute, before the ensign was knocked unconscious) for the entire Starfleet to learn you _never _insult Kirk around his First Officer.

**Gone**

Following a meeting with Kirk that had 'that look' in his eyes, Bones decided he didn't want to know where all the gel had gone off to.

**Determined**

"You're determination is admirable Captain, but how about you focus some of that towards the mission at hand, not banging your First Officer?"

**Abducted**

Scotty sighed and began to explain why they didn't need to 'get the engines working to full capacity' to a distraught Captain who was under the impression that Spock had been 'abducted' after not showing for a chess game when said man was right next to the Scottish man with a devilish smirk on his face; it was going to take a while.

**Communication**

After discovering he could communicate with Spock without speaking due to the bond they now shared, Kirk was quite happy, as he'd rather not yell, "Spock, the time for sex is now!" in front of his whole crew.

**Disguise**

"Do I even want to know why you're in a dress, Captain?"

**Drugged**

Spock tried to wave off his Captain's confession of his 'undying love' to him due to his drug induced state, but, found he was trapped when the words were repeated the next day when the last of the hypo had worn away.

**Tragedy.**

"I'm so sorry Captain, but Spock... Spock didn't make it."

**Butterfly**

Kirk liked the light brushes of the fingers best, because in his mind, they were like Vulcan butterfly kisses.

**Effect**

"It's cause and effect; you kiss Spock in the middle of the Bridge one day and the entire _Enterprise _crew is mentally scarred for the rest of their life."

**Insecure**

Spock has always thought Kirk to be a proud and confident man, but when he bonded with him and was given access to his mind, he found out how insecure he really was and it was only logical to bring the man into a hug and whisper all the doubting thoughts away.

**Whisper**

Spock Prime watches as his younger self and Kirk secretly kiss and cuddle and he swears he can hear _his _Jim whispering in his ears, and it takes everything in him to not break down.

**uhhm. Haaai ? xD This is my first fanfiction in this area, hope I didn't do too bad.**

**Yeaah, anyways, when it comes to Chekov, I mean, look at him. He can't really be that innocent. he's too cute ;D And poor Bones. No amount of booze will get rid of all the memories the Spirk relationship has given him. xD**

**Please ; if you fav, review. It means a lot. :)**

**Reviews and Con. Crit welcome, flames will be used for s'mores. :D**


End file.
